


Sa Hiraya

by Prinsipe ng Poot (WhatWentWrongWithWalter)



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Poetry
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWentWrongWithWalter/pseuds/Prinsipe%20ng%20Poot
Summary: Koleksyon ng mga tula-tulaan. Umiinog mula sa iba't ibang Noli-Fili characters.





	Sa Hiraya

**Author's Note:**

> Hiraya (Seb.) means imagination. Synonymous to "haraya" (Tag.) or, kathang-isip.

_Pasintabi sa dakilang bayani, sa lintik niyang Noli-Fili._

_Siyang nagbigay-buhay_   
_sa paborito kong akda,_   
_upang patayin sa dulo_   
_ang mga tauhang nilikha._

**Sa Hiraya**  
Noli me Tangere x El Filibusterismo

* * *

  **I. Kanser sa Puso**

 

Sa Kabanata Di ** **sisa**** is  
May nililok na ina  
Ang isang manunulat

  
Espesyal na regalo si Inang  
sa mga minumutyang anak   
sa minamahal niyang asawa

  
Isang martir  
Hibang sa pag-ibig  
Palaging naghihintay

  
Umaasa nang umaasa  
sa pagbabagong  
hindi mangyayari

 

Sapagkat si Inang  
may sakit sa utak  
Tinarak ito ng manunulat

 

Isinulat na mawawalan ng anak  
Isinulat na masisiraan ng bait  
Isinulat na kanser ang sakit

 

Ang walang hiyang kanser  
Walang pinipiling dakmain  
Basta lamang, may madakip

 

Pati tayo, nadawit  
Mga anak sa labas ng libro  
Natintahan ng kanser

  
Naging martir  
Naging hibang  
Ngunit walang aamin

  
Pagkat wala tayong sakit  
Pagkat hindi tayo mali  
Pagkat hindi tayo mga baliw

* * *

**II. Padre de Pamilya**

 

Siyang palabuy-laboy  
suki sa sugalan  
pumupusta sa sabong  
tumataya sa lotto  
tumitíra sa baraha  
ngunit bigo sa pera

Siyang sumasaglit sa bahay  
kukunin mga alahas ng asawa  
babalik sa sugalan, magiliw  
uuwing walang kíta, bugnutin  
ang yamot, maisusuntok  
sa asawang walang kibo't imik  
at aalis siyang walang paalam  
darating, nakanganga  
nakanganga ang buong pamilya

Ganiyan talaga  
ama nina Crispin at Basilio.

* * *

**III. Pasan**

Di  
pa  
Araw ng mga Patay  
pe  
ro  
ar  
aw  
ng  
de  
ad  
li  
ne  
wala namang pinagkaiba.

* * *

  **IV. Ta(ma)deo**

 

y0k0ng pumas0k  
y0k0ng magaral  
y0k0ng magisip  
y0k0ng mapag0d  
y0k0ng makinig  
y0k0ng magbasa  
y0k0ng magsalita  
y0k0ng magsulat  
y0k0ng makisama

buti pa sa kulungan  
alang klase—sarap!  
alang grades ni quiz recitation finals papers  
y0k0ng me ginagawa

 ~~Tay, hindi ko naman trip maging abogado. Po.~~ ~~~~

y0k0ng pumas0k  
y0k0ng magaral  
y0k0ng magisip  
y0k0ng mapag0d  
y0k0ng magkunwari  
ke tay lang ak0 plastik

* * *

 **V. Sawi  
** (Isagani x Basilio)

 

Lunurin mo ako  
sa lalim ng iyong titig  
at lalim ng iyong halik  
upang mapawi ang kirot  
sa kislap ng maling pag-asang dulot  
ng lalim ng kaniyang pagtitig  
at lalim ng kaniyang paghalik.

* * *

 **VI. Tuwing Madaling Araw  
** (Placido x Juanito x Paulita)

 

BakitPaSiPaulitaBakitSiyaPaanoBakitNoon,LagingMagkadikit,Magkahawak-kamayTayo,SabayPangPumasokAtTuwingBreaks,MagkasabayKumainBakitDatiKadaWeekends,Kape'tCakeAngPinaghahatianBakitSinasaloNgIyongPisngiAngMiminsangDumapongHalikSaIyongPisngiSaIyongLabiAtMagkukunwariTayongWalangNangyariAtin-atinLamangAngSikretoBakitKoBaNaisipNaPuwedeKoNgaAngkininIyongSandaliBakitHindiPaAkoUmaminBakitPaPinaabotAngPagsapitNgHulingLunesNgDisyembreBiglangHindiNaKasabayMag-lunchBakitIbaNaAngHinihintayMoPag-uwiBakit HindiNaAkoInaabanganNiSinusulyapanNiTextOTawagBakitParangHindiMoNaAkoKilalaKahitAkoPaRinStudyBuddyMoBakitHindiNaPuwedeBakitBawalNaTayoMagkitaKahitMag-aralManBawalNaBaBakitBakitHindiNaRinPuwedengMaglakadNangSabayBakitBawalNangYakapinNgayon,NoonNamanIkawAngPanayDikitNangDikitSaAkinBakitNgayonSiPaulitaNaLangBakitSiPaulitaBakitBawalNangHumalikSaPisngi,SaPisngiLangTuladNgDatiBakitKaibiganLangAko 

* * *

  **VIII. Praktika ng Pag-move On  
** (Juanito x Placido)

 

A.) Ayusin ang sumusunod. (50 puntos)

__ a) kumain na para bang puputok na ang tiyan  
__ b) malasing sa kape o serbesa o tubig o luha  
__ c) matulog nang matulog nang matulog  
__ d) maglibot hanggang maging dalpak  
__ e) maghanap ng bagong kaibigan  
__ f) umiyak nang umiyak nang umiyak  
__ g) tahan na, ilang taon na kayong tapos na  
__ h) maghiganti... sa pagkaraoke  
__ i) magkunwaring in-love ulit

Maaaring magdagdag  
kung tingin mo’y hindi sapat  
basta’t sagutin nang tapat

B.) Essay. Ipaliwanag sa isang makabuluhang pangungusap ang tanong, “ Ganoon ba talaga kadaling malimutan ako?” Bawal magbura, at bawal magsisi. Puwedeng magmura, at puwedeng sumipi. (50 puntos)

* * *

**IX. Saloobin ni Penitente**

Nakakulob sa isang kwarto  
ang patikim ng impiyerno.

Mga kaklaseng antipatiko,  
mga mapagdustang gago  
Walang kamatayang pag-insulto,  
walang kamatayang panunukso

Lalo na ang kubang demonyo  
Grado niya, aking sinasalo  
Marka niya, pinaghihirapan ko  
‘Di pa marunong magpasalamat ang Ingrato

Sa loob din ng kwarto  
Isang hangal na guro  
Laging mali ang tinuturo  
Pero pinupukpok sa ulo  
Ang pansariling kuro-kuro  
At binansagang “Pisika” raw ito

Nakakulob sa isang kwarto  
Ang patikim ng impiyerno  
sa halip na matuto,  
isang bagay lang tiyak ko:  
Ang mga naghaharing Dominikano  
Alagad pala ng diyablo!

* * *

  **X. Ka-ibigan  
**

Kung mabubuhay pang muli  
Sana’y maging putik  
ng lupang-tinubuan,  
Ang lupang iniirog,  
at walang-sawang pinaglalaban  
ni Elias, isang tulisan.

O sana’y maging hangin  
Malamig na humahaplos  
Palaging dumarampi  
Sa nakasimangot na labi  
ni Elias, isang kaibigan.

Ibig din maging salakot,  
Upang mas mapalapit sa puso,  
O sambalilong nakatali sa likod  
Pasan-pasan, palaging suot  
ni Elias, isang dukhang piloto.

Maaari rin maging bangka  
Inuugoy-ugoy, tinatangay-tangay  
ng maliliit na alon  
na sinabuyan ng pula  
ni Elias, isang sawimpalad,  
nang siya’y lumusong  
Tuluyang naglaho  
Maligtas lang si Ibarra,  
Kaniyang lihim na iniirog din.

 

(*Talâ: Originally first published in my [Tumblr](http://waltangina.tumblr.com).)

* * *

**XI. Doon sa Kumbento**

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of finals itong mga tula. All poems were a part of an mini zine that I passed for my finals in poetry class. Wala pong selling copies itong zine.
> 
> These are old poems, so old, wala pang #elnolibusterismo sa Tumblr. I wish to immortalize my crappy 2014 writing, so I can see my progress as a poet. CHAROT. Minimally edited technicals and grammar shit. Comments and criticisms are loved! ~~Please.~~


End file.
